


Strengthening Pack

by Aralain



Series: Becoming Pack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: Sequel / Companion Piece to Becoming Pack (Debriel)  If you're not into Debriel or you're just in the market for some smut, go ahead and read.  It'll be fine.Chuck is killed in a terrible car accident - along with his wife Becky - leaving Alfie (4) and Castiel (Newborn) with new Pack Alpha Gabriel.  While Gabriel's new mate Dean was sick (which kicked off Sam's heat), Sam was taking care of Alfie.  A bond formed between him and Lucifer.  This night occurs just after Gabriel and Dean take Alfie back, leaving the two of them alone for the first time in a weak.





	Strengthening Pack

For those who didn’t read the previous story -   
Chuck died a few weeks ago leaving Gabriel with his two half-brothers Alfie (4yrs) and Castiel (newborn). Lucifer and Sam have been taking care of Alfie while Dean was sick (bc Gabriel had to take care of him, #debriel, #iloveit). Dean and Gabriel finally just took Alfie back, leaving Lucifer and Sam alone for the first time in a week. That’s all the lead-in you need for this smut if you’re not interested in my other story (which is friggin awesome, but whatevs)…. :-D Enjoy

 

 

Lucifer got Sam into the next room and let out a sigh of relief, closing the door behind himself. Sam was pulling off his shirt, giving Lucifer a good view of the strong muscles lining his back. Lucifer wanted to trace each line of those muscles with his tongue. He wanted to map out every inch of this man’s body, discover every place that made him shudder or sigh.

“Sam,” he growled, barely restrained. Sam turned, displaying the muscular front of his body as well. Sam flushed, but it wasn’t just his face. It spread along his neck and chest and Sam shifted on his feet.

“Sorry. I know it’s been a long week. My heat is almost over Lucifer. I can sleep in the living room if you need me to,“ Sam said, sounding hurt.

“No,” Lucifer growled. Sam swallowed hard.

“Lucifer,” Sam whispered, nerves in his voice. Lucifer walked forward slowly. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him in a careful, supportive embrace. His scents washed over Sam and they seemed to get through to him. He sunk into Lucifer’s arms, closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath.

“Sorry,” Sam whispered.

“You’re allowed to be scared,” Lucifer murmured.

“I trust you. I’ve just…”

“It’s been a while,” Lucifer guessed, pulling back to look at Sam   
seriously.

“H-have you- uh-“

“Yes, and I know what I’m doing, Sam. I won’t hurt you,” Lucifer said. “Unless you want me to.” A slow, mischievous smile grew on his face, reminding Sam a great deal of Gabriel.

“Maybe not - um - maybe not this time,” Sam said palely. Lucifer’s smile grew and turned quite a bit more sincere.

“And what exactly do you expect to happen ‘this time’ Sam?” Lucifer asked, leaning in and kissing Sam’s neck gently.

“Um… I don’t… I-“ Sam trailed off, moaning as Lucifer’s tongue darted out over his scent glands. “I can’t think with you doing that,” Sam whispered.

“Do you want me to stop?” Lucifer breathed before nibbling at the skin tenderly.

“N-no,” Sam gasped out. “Don’t stop.” Lucifer pulled back, looking at Sam seriously and drawing a deep breath of his scent before turning Sam and leading him backwards to the bed.

Sam sat down when his knees hit the bed, stomach tied in knots as he stared up at the Alpha who was very calm and controlled. He gazed down at Sam with calculating eyes for a full minute before stepping between his knees and cupping his face with both hands. “If you want me to stop at any time, tell me… and no using your Omega voice. It fucking hurts,” Lucifer said before kissing Sam gently. Sam sighed softly, kissing him back.

Sam wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands, lifting them up to Lucifer’s waist and holding onto the ends of his shirt. At the feel of the tugging, Lucifer reached down, pulling his shirt up and off, dropping it to the ground. Sam’s flush deepened as he stared at Lucifer’s pale chest. Lucifer lifted his hands probably to take hold of Sam, to kiss him again, but Sam lifted a shaking hand and rested it on Lucifer’s chest, giving the Alpha pause. Sam leaned forward, resting his forehead against Lucifer’s sternum for a moment and letting out a heavy sigh. He looked up at Lucifer who stared down at him calmly.

“I hated you before, you know?” Sam asked. “I’m afraid… I’m afraid you aren’t the way you seem now.”

“Letting people in is not a strong suit,” Lucifer muttered, tensing. “I’ve… this is me, Sam.”

“No, you disliked us both. You thought we were moving in on your brother without him knowing. I mean… we were, just not intentionally,” Sam said, smiling as he rested his head back against Lucifer’s sternum again.

“Like I told Gabriel, he’s a nose-blind idiot,” Lucifer said.

Sam chuckled, replacing his forehead with his lips and kissing along Lucifer’s chest to his nipple. He’d never even been with an Alpha and he didn’t know how Lucifer would respond, but he pressed a tentative kiss there anyways, opening his mouth to lick nervously. When Lucifer didn’t stop him, he licked and sucked at the little nub of skin eagerly. His teeth accidentally grazed it and Lucifer groaned loudly, lowering his forehead to rest atop Sam’s soft hair. Sam pulled back to look up at Lucifer’s face and the man scowled at him.

“Tease,” Lucifer muttered, but he was already taking hold of Sam’s face and kissing him deeply. Sam kissed back more clumsily than the Alpha, but Lucifer guided him, slowed the eager Omega down until they were kissing at the same pace, soft and sensual.

After a couple minutes, Sam pulled away with a groan. “It’s… it’s not almost over. I thought it was, but I can’t… I can’t breathe-“ Lucifer rested his hand on Sam’s collarbone, staring down at him and smirking.

“Yes you can Sam. Breathe,” he said firmly. Sam groaned, the scent of slick filling the air at the direct order. He fought to comply while Lucifer stared at him with that dark gaze that made him ache.

“Lucifer,” Sam pleaded. He didn’t even know what he was saying or was he asking for something? He just knew that his heat had redoubled and was making it hard to think.

“Sam, you’ve never been with someone during a heat, have you?” Lucifer asked.

“Wh-what does that matter?” Sam demanded, beginning to find his breath, to calm down and it was keeping his vision from blurring as it had before.

“You ever think that you’re maybe just turned on by me little one?” he asked with a teasing smile. “Maybe your body isn’t overwhelming you with heat symptoms. Maybe you just want me so much you can hardly breathe?”

“Don’t be obnoxious,” Sam huffed. As much as he ached to hear those words for real, he was well aware they weren’t Lucifer’s style. Even though these last few days the tired, worn-down Alpha was admittedly far gentler and kinder than Sam could have ever imagined.

“It’s true,” Lucifer said seriously, hovering over Sam and running a hand up and down his side in an almost-soothing manner. Sam stared at him for a full three seconds before trying to wriggle away, groaning in embarrassment.

“Stop,” he whimpered, pushing at Lucifer’s shoulder, but Lucifer leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

The Alpha leaned in so his lips brushed against Sam’s ear. He kissed the shell once gently before whispering, “I’m not messing with you, Samuel.” Sam shuddered and Lucifer kissed behind his ear, lips trailing down to Sam’s scent glands and licking at them teasingly once more before closing his mouth over them and sucking hard. Sam moaned out loud, arching into Lucifer.

“You like that, Sam?” Lucifer practically purred. “Want me to do more?” Sam moaned softly, lifting his hand up to hold Lucifer’s jaw.

“Yes, please Luce,” Sam gasped out, kissing back fiercely when Lucifer lifted his head to kiss him. The scent at Lucifer’s sincere happiness that burst forth at Sam’s words settled him far more than any of his words. Sam had been raised with a difficult father who’d lied with his words all he wanted, but he’d never been able to lie with his scents. Lucifer’s scents were calm, protective, and just so fucking *good*.

Lucifer kissed Sam thoroughly, pouring everything he could into it. Sam felt it. He clung to Lucifer like he had the day before when Alfie told him he wanted him to “*just go die just like mom and dad did*”. Sadness washed over Sam, but Lucifer’s hands wandered over his body, chasing away those thoughts with every brush of his cool skin against his own. “Stay with me here, Sam,” Lucifer instructed against his lips before ducking his head to kiss and nibble at Sam’s neck. Sam keened, letting go of the frustration and hurt of the last week and taking in Lucifer: his touches, his scent, and his low rumbling purr. Everything about him seemed like it was made for Sam, made to calm him down and excite him at the same time.

When Lucifer lifted up to kiss him, Sam returned it confidently, moaning as Lucifer’s hand cupped his balls, fingers rolling them for a moment expertly before slipping back to prod at his hole. “Slick for me Sammy?” Lucifer asked.

“Don’t call me that,” Sam whined.

“Why?” Lucifer asked, dipping two fingers into Sam’s body without warning. Sam groaned loudly.

“Dean calls- Dean-“

“Sorry, are you talking about your brother during sex?” Lucifer asked with a teasing grin that Sam wanted to slap right off his face.

“Don’t call me Sammy,” he huffed. Lucifer twisted his fingers and Sam lost track of why he’d been arguing, getting lost in the feel of Lucifer massaging his prostate almost cruelly. “Luce-Lucifer, please, please I-“ Sam moaned out. Finally, Lucifer backed off his prostate, pumping his fingers in and out of Sam, stretching him while Sam panted at the discomfort, getting distracted by Lucifer’s cold and persistent lips against his own.

Each slide of Lucifer’s tongue against his own was absolute heaven. Sam had never felt this good before, the warmth building inside him countered by the cool touch of the Alpha over him. His body arching into the movements of Lucifer’s fingers inside despite the discomfort, chasing those now-teasing touches against his prostate. Lucifer was calm, collected, and methodical in his touches - his movements - and it was making Sam lose his mind.

Sam didn’t have a lot of experience. He’d been with another male beta before, but mostly he’d kept to himself. He’d always felt so awkward, so uncomfortable in his own skin. No one had ever made him feel this… fuck… it felt right.

“Sam,” Lucifer whispered. His fingers stilled and Sam groaned in disappointment. He looked up at Lucifer, confused at how his face was blurred. Lucifer’s cool hand rested on his cheek. Sam blinked, feeling the tears slide down his face as his vision cleared slightly. “You okay?”

“Yes. Yes I… I feel rea-lly good,” Sam said, voice breaking slightly. He cleared his throat, lifting a hand up to rest against the back of Lucifer’s neck. He wanted to pull him down, but Lucifer had stopped for a reason. He found it strange how badly he wanted to be what Lucifer wanted. It scared him. He didn’t want to do anything out of line.

“I didn’t hurt you?” Lucifer clarified. Sam shook his head vehemently. “But you’re crying, Sam,” he whispered, brushing his tears away.

“Please don’t stop Lucifer - um - I didn’t mean to - I’m sorry,” Sam breathed out, trembling. Despite his words, Lucifer’s fingers withdrew from inside him. Sam whimpered, pressing his forehead to Lucifer’s neck and holding himself tightly to him.

“Shh Omega. I just want to know why,” Lucifer said, stroking his hair.

“I don’t know,” Sam whimpered.

“What are you feeling?”

Sam thought for a few moments then breathed out, “Overwhelmed?” Lucifer pulled back, but Sam kept his face tucked against his neck, shaking a bit.

“Look at me,” Lucifer whispered. Sam leaned back, looking at Lucifer who was smiling at him warmly. “It’s okay to feel that way.” Sam’s eyes darted away, but the Alpha took hold of his chin, turning his face to look at him squarely. “Sam, it’s okay, really. I just needed to check in, alright?” Sam nodded slowly, earning a deep kiss from the Alpha.

“Loosen you grip,” Lucifer instructed. Sam shuddered, but did as he was told, gasping as Lucifer drew away sharply. He shuddered at the loss of closeness, confused when Lucifer’s strong hands took hold of his legs. The confusion was short-lived though as Lucifer hefted him up and lowered his head, tongue trailing teasingly in a full circle around his hole before pressing firmly.

Sam groaned loudly, unable to keep it in. Fuck it, it was payback for all the fucking Dean and Gabriel had did over the years, keeping him up with all their fucking bullshit. As if he hadn’t known what those two assholes had been doing fucking all those people to make the other jealous, taking in each others’ scents through the vents while they got off to other people. They were both either too stubborn or too stupid to really act on their damned feelings. Lucifer’s tongue felt strange and damn good just like everything Lucifer did with his hands and his mouth.

Sam’s hands scrambled until Lucifer’s free hand caught one of them and the other landed on the other man’s shoulder. Sam started to relax more and more as Lucifer gripped his hand tightly. Suddenly he shifted Sam, throwing his legs down and flipping him in one move. Sam cried out in surprise, but in seconds, Lucifer was pressed to his back, mouth pressed to his scent glands. He was licking and sucking as his hand slithered between them and he started to finger Sam once more. Sam arched at the feeling, crying out in pleasure as Lucifer’s skilled fingers filled him. He didn’t really know what to do. He wanted Lucifer inside him. He wanted more, but Lucifer had to know that right? He didn’t want to annoy him or act like he didn’t know what he was doing, but he couldn’t take much more of this teasing. He needed more, so much more.

Lucifer’s hand twisted and he hit Sam’s prostate. Sam jerked, shoving his face into the pillow to muffle his scream. Lucifer did not shy away. He kept at it until stars exploded around Sam, body shaking as he emptied himself into the sheets. He panted, whimpering at Lucifer continued his assault after the orgasm. “Lucifer, I’m in heat. Please.”

Lucifer removed his fingers, turning Sam back over and staring down at him. He lay out over Sam’s back, resting his weight upon the handsome man and tucking his face against his neck. He nuzzled his scent glands gently. “Relax,” Lucifer whispered in a low timber which sent a shudder through Sam who felt as if a wave of calm washed over him. He loosened under the comforting, familiar weight of Lucifer’s body.

Unlike Dean, Sam hadn’t been following after Lucifer for two years. In fact, until about a week ago he’d hated the handsome, arrogant prick, but after the last few days, everything he knew about him had been proven wrong. He was kind and protective, smart and engaging. He was a good Alpha, one who hadn’t laid a hand on him without his permission. That was hard to find.

“Good,” Lucifer praised, kissing his neck gently. Sam shifted under him, earning a chuckle.

Lucifer pulled back. “Hips up,” he said, watching Sam raise up. He got to his hands and knees then shifted, lowering his upper body then grumbling and bending his knees until he was laying with his legs tucked up under him. His lack of surety was endearing. Lucifer placed a hand on his low back, lining himself up with Sam’s hole and stilling.

“You okay?” he asked. Sam nodded, nervously. “Sam, I know you’ve never been knotted. I won’t hurt you.”

“People always say-“

“Don’t worry about what people say,” Lucifer said. His hands massaged his lower back soothingly, pressing forward slightly. Sam jerked sharply, but Lucifer just continued to press gently against him rhythmically. Sam began to relax, groaning lowly after a minute or so. He pressed back when Lucifer was pressing forward, just enough to bring Lucifer inside. They both groaned then, Lucifer resting his head on Sam’s back and drawing a calming breath.

“Sam?” he grumbled.

“More,” Sam huffed out. “Please, more.” Lucifer shifted his grip to hold his hips tightly, straightening up and pressing his hips forward a few inches. He stilled for a few seconds and Sam growled in frustration, pressing back sharply. He groaned deeply, body spasming around Lucifer’s length as his body tried to get accustomed. Lucifer moaned, kissing Sam’s back gently.

“Sorry,” Sam panted out, weakly.

“Don’t be,” Lucifer chuckled. “You still okay?”

“Yes,” Sam moaned, clenching around him experimentally. “Lucifer,” he whispered. Only a few moments later, he started to move again, drawing back a little bit then pressing back in. He did this a few times, getting Sam used to the movement, seeing how he took it, if it was okay.

Sam seemed surprised by the next orgasm. He cried out, trembling and clenching around him. Lucifer had to still and close his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself from coming. He wasn’t done with Sam yet.

As Sam came down off his high, Lucifer kissed and nipped at his back. He started moving again when he was sure he wouldn’t lose it. Sam moaned loudly, drawing deep breaths and letting out shaky, whimpering huffs. Lucifer smiled down at him, knowing what Sam needed before he did. He grabbed Sam’s hips firmly, moving him to the side - away from his own mess - and flipping him over in one swift move. He pressed his legs firmly against his chest, Sam straining up towards his neck and drawing in his scent deeply.

Lucifer lengthened his strokes, rediscovering Sam’s prostate which earned a shout of pleasure. He lowered his head against Sam’s chest, growling as he was finally able to make Sam his. His animalistic side began to take over and he gave into it, enjoying the way Sam gave in as well, the two of them moving together and breathing together, scents mingling in a powerful blend. Lucifer growled. He wanted that to be permanent. He stared at Sam’s neck as he buried himself into the Omega over and over.

As soon as his knot started pulling, Lucifer ducked his head down, biting down hard on Sam’s neck, claiming him. Lucifer’s vision blurred as a sharp pain from his own neck shifted into a blinding pleasure. When he regained some of his faculties, he found himself suckling at his new mate’s neck. Sam groaned as Lucifer released his brutal grip on his right leg, gently straightening it to his side, following suit on the other side.

Sam looked up at him as he pulled back a bit, massaging Sam’s right thigh firmly. Sam groaned, eyes sliding closed. Lucifer smirked, repeating his attentions on Sam’s other leg then laying back down, resting his head on Sam’s chest, hands slipping around his waist and tightening. Sam raised his hands, purring as he ran his hands through Lucifer’s hair. His fingers scraped along the other man’s scalp and Lucifer purred in response.

“You claimed me,” Sam said in a bemused tone.

“You gave me permission… unprompted permission I might add,” Lucifer said. Sam chuckled.

“I was tired that night, not thinking straight,” Sam claimed.

“Tired huh?” Lucifer chuckled, tilting his head to rest his chin on his chest and look up at him. “Must have been REALLY tired to make such a terrible decision.”

“I don’t know if terrible is accurate. Maybe ‘ill-advised’?” Sam suggested. Lucifer smiled. His knot had gone down enough so he slipped out of Sam who moaned, lifting his legs to wrap around Lucifer so he couldn’t get away. Lucifer chuckled, shifting to move up his body and turning them onto their sides. He pressed his forehead to Sam’s, smiling at him. He wrapped one arm around the back of his lover’s neck, holding him close. He kissed Sam sweetly.

“I’m glad I told you that… that night I mean,” Sam whispered against his lips. “I almost didn’t, spent two full hours thinking about it, trying to talk myself out of it.”

“Thought you were asleep. After two hours of Alfie screaming at you before I got home then an hour of him crying after I got in and told him to quit his shit…” Lucifer trailed off, sighing and closing his eyes. He lifted his other hand, cradling Sam’s face. He breathed in Sam’s scent, trying to keep the sadness at bay. He really didn’t want to ruin this moment, this time with Sam.

Sam’s hand came up, gripping his chin with bruising force. Lucifer’s eyes shot open, meeting his gaze “Don’t do that with me. Gabriel does that crap to Dean all the time - cutting off his scent, blocking it somehow. I don’t know where you guys learned it from, but you will not do it to me,” Sam said, his tone leaving zero room for argument. His eyes were welling with tears and Lucifer nodded slightly, letting his scent flow freely. Sam kissed him lightly full on the lips, the corner of his mouth and then along his cheek to his ear. He rested his cheek against the Alpha’s whispering, “Thank you.”

“It’s weird not having him here,” Lucifer whispered.

“I know,” Sam nodded.

“It made it easier, holding him. It was more real, but it was better,” Lucifer confided, voice shaking slightly. Sam pulled Lucifer into a fierce hug, tucking his chin against his shoulder, and holding him as close as possible. Lucifer kept one arm wrapped around him, his other hand coming up to grip the back of his neck tightly, turning his face into Sam’s neck as the first sob wracked his body. Sam held onto him. Gabriel was right when he warned him about Lucifer. Lucifer felt things deeply, more deeply than anyone Gabriel or Sam knew and he’d loved his father more than anything or anyone.

“Sam, don’t leave me,” Lucifer whimpered out.

“I won’t Lucifer. I’m not going anywhere,” Sam whimpered, turning his head and kissing his cheek twice. He cradled the back of his head, kneading gently. It wasn’t the first time Sam had seen this.

Lucifer had been holding back a great deal the last week especially when he was around Alfie, but Gabriel had taken Alfie for short periods of time. During one of those times, Sam had been looking for Lucifer to ask him if he wanted him to make anything to eat, but he’d found Lucifer in his room, buried in his blankets on the bed, sobbing. The scents alone would have been enough to break his heart, but the way Lucifer clung to him when he crawled under those blankets had been just as distressing.

When Lucifer settled down, he drifted off to sleep, arms loosening around Sam a bit. He wanted to hold onto him a little longer. He loved this man. He knew it was stupid, going from nearly hating a guy one week to loving him the next, but that was something being an Omega made easier.

Omegas and Alphas weren’t like betas. His scenting abilities were powerful, difficult to trick, and his instincts were designed for both mating and self-preservation. Dean had always taught him to trust his instincts, follow them. He’d known there was some reason he couldn’t bring himself to tell Gabriel to stop bringing his stupid brother over to their apartment when he was in town. Now he knew what that reason was. Lucifer was perfect for him. Lucifer was just so closed off - and well honestly: shy - that it made him seem like a total dick.

“I love you, Lucifer,” he whispered.

“I love you too. Go to sleep,” Lucifer replied. Sam chuckled. He hadn’t realized Lucifer was awake. Happiness flooded his scent. Lucifer kissed his neck once then rested his forehead against his neck. “Unless you want me to fuck you again.”

“I’m too tired,” Sam admitted, laughing.

“Then shut up and go to sleep or I’m going to fuck you again,” he replied. Sam grinned, nipping at Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer growled playfully in return, like he did with Alfie. This made Sam laugh again. Lucifer huffed, rolling over on top of him and biting hard at his neck. Sam shuddered but didn’t say anything, his body heating up.

“Damn it, Lucifer,” he moaned.

“One bite, huh?” Lucifer teased before sucking on the skin over the bite harshly. Sam moaned again as the slick started to flow, grinding his growing-erection against Lucifer’s hip. Lucifer grumbled, reaching down and grabbing it, jerking it purposefully. He kissed Sam hard, swallowing his groans and gasps. He was pretty sure Dean would be a total drama queen about it if he got woken up to Sam’s moans. While - under normal circumstances - Lucifer would love to poke that bear, he wouldn’t do it now, not after everything Dean had just gone through.

Soon, Sam was coming hard, pulling away from Lucifer’s lips to duck his face against his neck, drinking in his scent. He panted, allowing Lucifer to drag him up and off the sheets beneath him, guiding him on rubbery legs to the bathroom. He drew him a bath and lowered him into it, washing him gently. Sam dozed off in the tub while Lucifer shampooed his hair, waking up while Lucifer cleaned his ticklish feet. Lucifer smiled and finished up.

“Stay here,” he instructed. Sam nodded sleepily. “No sleeping,” Lucifer warned.

“Uh-huh,” Sam mumbled, drifting off.

His eyes snapped open at Lucifer’s huff. “Up, Sammy,” Lucifer instructed. Sam frowned, but stood, letting Lucifer dry him off and take him back to the bedroom. He was tucked into the bed with clean sheets, a large heavy blanket - and Lucifer - wrapped around him. He felt safer than he ever had and despite the sadness clinging to his new mate’s scent, he knew that this was the first best moment of his life even if he knew there were many more to follow.


End file.
